Selubung Kebenaran
by Kurosaki Ichie
Summary: SasuSaku/Sakura tahu dia lari dari kenyataan. Tapi Sasuke benar-benar membuat dia kesal. Dia baru saja kecelakaan, tetapi lelaki itu bahkan tidak menunggunya. Dia merasa dia hanya pingsan sehari, bukan koma delapan tahun. Iya kan?
**Tema : Past, Future and Present
Judul : Selubung Kebenaran  
Genre : Romance  
Rating : T  
Fandom : Naruto  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
**

 _ **Ichie Kurosaki**_

 _ **Proudly**_ _ **present**_

 _ **Selubung Kebenaran**_

 _ **October, 2015  
Autumn Season**_

Taman di pinggir kota itu terlihat sejuk dengan hawa dinginnya. Dia memilih menempatkan dirinya di sana dan menuai ketenangan. Jantungnya berpacu cepat saat mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Dia membenci saat-saat ini.

Bagaimana bila dia menghindari semua ini saja? Ya, jadi dia tidak perlu menghadapi pemuda brengsek itu dan semua ini telah selesai untuknya. Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab!

Dia berjalan menuju jalan raya di sekitar daerah itu dan meninggalkan taman yang sepi serta membeku itu. Dia juga telah meninggalkan keputusan di tempat itu. Dia tersenyum sinis saat menemukan pemandangan jalan raya yang lalu lalang.

"Sakura!" seru seorang pemuda berambut raven yang berlari mengejarnya dari sisi kanan trotoar. Dia menajamkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu dengan sinis. Tak peduli mobil dan motor serta kendaraan berat lain masih melaju cepat, dia berlari menyeberangi zebra cross.

Saat itulah mata pemuda itu melebar. Sebuah truk Suzuki tidak bisa memberhentikan mobil secara mendadak dan menabraknya hingga dia berguling-guling membentur aspal. Decitan ban dan suara mesin mengerem mendadak memenuhi jalan raya itu. Sebuah penyesalan besar dan penyangkalan memenuhi relung hati pemuda itu yang lari menerjang Sakura dalam keadaan terguncang. Dan hancur.

 **2023**

Dia membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berbaring di ruangan asing. Dia tatap sekeliling dan sadar jika dia di rumah sakit. Dia melepas alat pendeteksi detak jantungnya, jarum infus dan masker oksigen di wajahnya.

"Apa-apaan ini!?" serunya kesal. Dia turun dari kasurnya dan merasa tubuhnya segar bugar. "Ini pasti lelucon Sasuke!" makinya.

Namun dia tersentak ucapannya sendiri. Dia tersenyum miris dan ingat akan pertengkaran terakhirnya dengan pemuda itu. Apa itu alasan pemuda berkulit alabaster itu tidak disini? Dia menemukan bajunya persis seperti yang dia kenakan terakhir kali dan menanggalkan piyama rumah sakitnya.

Setelah dia menemukan tasnya di laci, dia pergi keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya seolah dia arwah tipis di rumah sakit besar itu. Dia keluar dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya. Dia akan naik taksi untuk kembali ke apartemennya dan meminta penjelasan Sasuke. Dia kehilangan ponselnya. Dia memberhentikan beberapa taksi tapi tidak ada satu pun taksi yang mau berhenti padahal mereka kosong. Dia mulai kesal.

"Sa-saku-ra..." sebuah suara tercekat di belakangnya membuatnya terkejut. Dia menoleh dan menemukan seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang menatapnya dengan iris sapphirenya membuat dia menghela napas lega dan tersenyum. "Sakura Haruno!?"

"Untunglah kau ada di sini Naruto!" serunya dan membuat pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu bergerak mundur dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Tolong antar aku pulang!"

"A-aku akan menelep-"

"Jangan meneleponnya! Aku kesal sekali pada Sasuke! Bukannya bermalam menungguku, dia malah meninggalkanku di rumah sakit! Aku akan memintanya membayar biaya rawat inapku semalam. Cuma satu malam ini, lagi pula aku hanya mengalami kecelakaan kecil," jelas Sakura memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Tapi sebe-"

"Sudah antarkan aku pulang! Cepat!" Sakura mendorong Naruto agar mau mengantarnya. Dengan terpaksa Naruto membawanya pada mobil Honda Brio miliknya dan mengantarnya ke apartemen Sasuke. Keduanya naik ke lantai di mana Sasuke berada. Apartemen itu terlihat asing untuk Sakura dan dia memandang bingung Naruto. Dia berhenti saat keluar dari lift.

"Ayo, kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Naruto gusar. Wajahnya makin pucat saat cahaya matahari menyinari Sakura.

"Kenapa kita ke sini? Aku mau pulang ke apartemenku dan Sasuke!" jawab Sakura. "Bukan ke apartemen mewah ini! Aku tahu kau kaya, Naruto!" cetusnya.

"Sakura, ini apartemen Sasuke" sahut Naruto. Dia lihat Sakura membulatkan matanya. "Kamarnya nomer 2015!"

"Hanya satu malam dan dia sudah memindahkan barangnya. Hebat sekali! Aku mau kembali ke apartemenku!" serunya dan berbalik untuk menekan tombol lift tanpa henti.

"Sakura! Kau tetap naif meski sudah berbaring selama 8 tahun, ya?" tuding Naruto dan berjalan mendekat. "Pulang saja lagi ke rumah sakit. Kau belum siap menghadapi kenyataan, sana tidur lagi dan kembali bermimpi!"

Kata-kata Naruto yang tidak dia mengerti membuatnya marah dan memandang Naruto kesal. "Apa sih yang kau bicarakan!? Aku hanya pingsan satu malam! Jangan bicara konyol!"

"Cih, kau tahu, gedung apatemenmu sudah jadi rumah bersalin sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Karena mereka pikir kau akan mati, mereka membuang barang-barangmu. Sasuke pindah ke sini dan menyimpannya. Mau bukti?"

"Kau konyol Naruto. Apa semalam kau juga tertabrak mobil sepertiku hingga otakmu rusak?" Sakura tertawa sinis.

"Kau koma selama 8 tahun Sakura, bukan satu malam. Lihat jendela kirimu, itu rumah bersalin yang dulu apartemenmu," Naruto menunjuk dengan tatapannya. Dia lihat mata Sakura membola saat melihat gedung-gedung di sekitarnya. Dia juga melihat kedai ramen tempat favorit Naruto mengalami sedikit renovasi.

"Kalau Sasuke tidak tinggal di sini, kau tamat!" ancam Sakura. Jantungnya berpacu kencang dan ada ketakutan dalam dadanya. Hati kecilnya menjerit-jerit membuatnya cemas dan gelisah. Seolah ada bayangan yang mengikutinya dan dia tahu apa itu. Kebenaran.

"Itu yang harusnya kau lakukan delapan tahun lalu, Sakura. Dengarkan dulu penjelasan orang lain. Bukannya berlari mengingkari kebenaran dan dibutakan oleh sakit hati serta salah paham," sindir Naruto saat pintu lift terbuka dan Sakura memandangnya marah.

"Apa maksudmu!?" Sakura tidak peduli pada lift yang tadi ditunggunya. Kini dia lebih tertarik akan informasi menyakitkan dari Naruto. Dia tidak akan percaya begitu saja jika dia telah koma delapan tahun. Jika memang benar, harusnya dia sudah lumpuh di rumah sakit. Bukannya berkeliaran seperti arwah penasaran di tempat ini.

Dia sadar beberapa orang di lift menatapi keduanya aneh dan dia dengar ada yang menggumam, 'pemuda itu gila.' Dia menoleh dan memandang tajam orang-orang yang segera menutup lift. Tapi Naruto sendiri tidak peduli.

"Kau harusnya mendengarkan dulu penjelasan Sasuke, bukannya lari dan meninggalkannya menderita selama ini." Kata-kata Naruto membuat Sakura kembali menoleh. Kata-kata itu menusuknya. Dia masih antara percaya atau tidak pada lelucon Naruto yang sekarang benar-benar tidak lucu. Dia hanya mengikuti saja saat Naruto kembali melangkah dan berhenti di depan kamar nomer 2015.

"Kenapa nomernya seperti tahun?" tanya Sakura dan mencoba memegang gagang pintu. Matanya melebar saat itu juga dan dia terguncang. _'Tak mungkin tanganku menembus gagang pintu serta pintunya!'_

Naruto yang sibuk memencet bel tidak memperhatikan tingkah Sakura. Beberapa saat pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda tampan dengan mata beriris batu onyx yang memandang Naruto malas. "Mau apa kau, anak idiot?"

"Menghajarmu!" Naruto masuk dan menahan pintu untuk Sakura saat Sasuke kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam. Sakura melangkah pelan dan bingung saat Sasuke duduk di sofa dan menonton DVD. Seolah tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Sasuke!" seru Sakura pada Sasuke. Air matanya mengalir tiba-tiba dan Naruto yang masih ada di pintu merasa seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Dia merosot dan bersandar pada pintu dengan keadaan menyedihkan.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan mencoba menyentuh tangan pemuda itu. Tapi tiap kali dia mencoba, tiap kali itu juga dia melukai hatinya sendiri. Tiap kali dia menyangkal kebenaran, tiap kali itu juga kebenaran terluka, tiap kali itu juga dia hancur.

"Brengsek, Sakura ada di depanmu!" seruan Naruto itu membuat Sasuke menjatuhkan gelas ditangannya. "Dia ada di hadapanmu sekarang!"

"Katakan padanya untuk bangun, Naruto, dan bilang aku sangat mencintainya." Sahutan asal itu telah membuat Sakura terguncang di hadapan Sasuke dan gadis itu jatuh terduduk di lantai penuh pecahan kaca gelas Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau dengar apa perkataannya?" Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan memandang televisi yang tahunnya meremukkan jantungnya. 2023.

"Dan katakan padanya, Naruto, jika kecelakaan delapan tahun lalu itu salahku. Aku bermaksud menikahinya, bukan memutuskannya!" lanjut Sasuke dan melempar remotenya ke dinding dekat televisi hingga hancur. "Cih, seperti orang bodoh saja! Mana bisa dia mendengar? Itu percuma! Aku sudah melakukannya selama enam tahun! Dasar Gila!"

Sakura menangis kencang di lantai di depan Sasuke. Dia sandarkan kepalanya di paha pemuda itu meski pemuda itu tidak mengetahuinya. Tangis yang menyatakan dia telah kalah. Menyatakan dia terluka, tersakiti dan telah hancur porak poranda. Karena Sakura tahu dia begitu mencintai Sasuke. Harusnya dia mati saja! Jadi Sasuke bisa merelakannya bukan memberi harapan dia akan sadar. _Harapan kosong selama delapan tahun._

Semakin dia menangis, semakin menipis juga kepadatannya. Saat itu tangisnya terhenti dan dia rasakan usapan lembut di pucuk kepalanya. Usapan hangat itu membuat Sakura mendongak dan menemukan Sasuke mengelus kepalanya.

"Hanya dengan menginginkan dan merelakanmu aku bisa melihatmu saat ini" ujarnya dan senyumnya makin lebar saat Sakura tertawa kecil yang menyimpan kepedihan. Semakin lama Sakura makin transparan dan kakinya telah hilang. " _Ich liebe du_."

Saat Sakura membisikan yang sama, segalanya jadi putih dan dia menghilang.

 **2014**

Langkah kecil kaki gadis itu diiringi langkah besar pemuda di sebelahnya. Yang membuat mereka tetap sejajar adalah tautan tangan keduanya menuju kebahagiaan. Senyuman dari gadis berambut merah muda itu menambah kecantikannya. Tapi pemuda di sebelahnya tetap berekspresi tenang.

"Sasuke, kemarin seorang gadis cantik mendatangiku. Dia memandangku dengan matanya yang indah seperti lavender. Anehnya, dia tidak tersenyum sama sekali."

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan hingga dia memandangimu seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke dan melirik Sakura yang sedang menggigit bibirnya.

"Tidak ada yang aneh, aku hanya sedang bercanda bersama Naruto. Habis kau lama sekali di perpustakaan!" keluh Sakura.

"Hn" sahut Sasuke. Dia menyeringai yang tidak dimengerti Sakura. "Dia itu tunanganku, Sakura. Orangtua kami yang menjodohkan kami. Tapi itu baru perjodohan. Aku tidak mau kau tahu dari orang lain dan salah paham padaku. Tenang saja, aku hanya mencintaimu."

Sakura yang awalnya terkejut, hanya bisa menelan kekecewaannya daripada dia harus kehilangan Sasuke, kekasihnya yang dia cintai. Terlepas dari semua usahanya untuk mendapatkan pemuda ini.

 **2015**

Sakura membuka matanya dan terkejut. Dia segera duduk dan memandang sekeliling. Dia lihat kalender dan menghela napas lega. Ini hari saat dia akan kecelakaan siang nanti dan koma delapan tahun lalu mati! Apa tadi hanya mimpi? Tapi itu terlalu jelas untuk sekedar mimpi. Dia memilih melakukan semuanya seperti mimpinya.

Terlepas itu kenyataan masa depan atau tidak. Dia hanya menjalani apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Dia tidak berencana mengulang hal itu, atau menuruti suratan takdir yang baru saja dibacanya. Dia akan menemui Sasuke di apartemen dan jika dia melihat hal yang sama dimimpinya. Maka benarlah mimpinya akan delapan tahun ke depan.

Dia kini berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke dan langsung membukanya pelan seperti sebelumnya. Dan matanya melebar saat dia mendengar suara yang sama. Dan kata-kata yang sama yang menyebabkannya kecelakaan.

"Aku tidak bisa menikahi Sakura!" seru Sasuke. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini di keluarga kita," desis Sasuke sama persis. Ini pengulangan!

"Jadi kau ingin pernikahan kita dipercepat? Aku tidak mau mereka menyangka jika aku hamil anakmu." Sakura yang melihat dari celah pintu tahu jika seorang gadis yang berbicara dengan Sasuke itu gadis yang sama yang memandangi Sakura dengan mata lavendernya dan rambut ungu yang panjang. Gadis itu begitu anggun dan Sakura mengakui kecantikannya.

"Baik! Aku akan memutuskannya! Aku akan menghentikan pacaran kami dan-"

BRUK!

Sakura terkejut saat ia terjatuh di lantai depan pintu. Sial! Dia harusnya tidak terkejut lagi saat tahu Sasuke mengulang kata-kata yang sama dan sudah dia prediksi. _Dia harusnya tidak terjatuh dua kali! Memalukan!_

"Maaf!" Sakura segera bangkit dan berbalik untuk menuju tangga darurat yang ada di kiri lift.

"SAKURA! Tunggu!"

" _ **... Dengarkan dulu penjelasan orang lain. Bukannya berlari mengingkari kebenaran dan dibutakan oleh sakit hati serta salah paham."**_

Larilah Sakura! Lari hingga ke taman kemarin! Dan Sakura benar-benar melakukannya. Sampai dia berhenti di taman yang sama dan duduk di sana. Tapi dia tidak mengambil keputusan yang sama seperti masa depan yang dibacanya. Dia lebih memilih diam dan menunggu. Tidak berapa lama Sasuke sampai di hadapannya dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Tunggu!" seru Sasuke dan mencengkram bahu Sakura. "Kau salah paham!"

"Oh, kau ingin menjelaskan bahwa kau menghamili gadis tadi?" tanya Sakura dan tersenyum getir.  
"Tidak! Astaga! Dia suka Naruto!" cetus Sasuke. Dia memeluk Sakura dan mencium puncak kepalanya. "Dia ingin aku mengajakmu menikah sekarang. Tentu saja aku menolak karena kau berencana menjadi seorang dokter. Aku tidak mungkin merenggutnya. Juga aku ingin berhenti memacarimu, aku akan memintamu untuk bertunangan dulu denganku. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan mau melewatkan delapan tahun untuk tertidur sementara aku bisa bertunangan denganmu dan mewujudkan mimpiku," sahut Sakura dan memeluk Sasuke erat. Sebuah kelegaan merayapi dadanya. Kehangatan pelukan Sasuke menyelubunginya.

" _Ich liebe du_."

" _Ja, Ich liebe du_ ," senyum Sakura tidak pudar. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya dan kembali mengucapkan kata cinta. Senyumnya melebar saat Sasuke mengusap rambutnya.

Ya, dia lebih memilih jalan ini. Dengan perhitungan masa depan, pembelajaran di masa lalu, dan yang harus dia lakukan sekarang, dia yakin dia bisa menghadapi kenyataan, dan tidak akan lari lagi.


End file.
